1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable task lamp which is rotatable and also directable into several continuous directions for focusing the light onto an object and for focusing the intensity of light towards the object which is to be illuminated. The adjustability of the lamp is achieved by rotating a base rod within a base and by pivoting an extension arm mounted to a tension wheel and by gliding an extension arm within the tension wheel and by rotating a shade portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional lamps suitable for illuminating sections of a desk or work table are commonly fixedly mounted with clamping means to the desk or table. Any other lamps which are free-standing, do not have the flexibility of changing the directions without making certain adjustments on the lamp, i.e., opening and closing of adjustment clamps, and the like. Other task lamps, which offer a directional flexibility and which do not need clamping adjustments are constructed under reliance of utilizing a balancing principal.
A lamp which relies on a counterweight/balancing principle, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,790,773. The disadvantages of this lamp for certain usages is that the balancing arm, which holds at its end a counterweight, is rather long the lamp and requires a clear desk or top, or it must be a flee-standing floor model. Also, the adjustment of positioning the light by the adjusting the balancing arm is limited by a wall or other objects adjacent to the desk or table.